


Preste Juan

by clumsykitty



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Al Simmons - Freeform, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Batfamily, F/M, M/M, Mistery, Monsters, SuperBat, Trust Issues, justice league - Freeform, spawn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Luego de una desafortunada misión con la Liga de la Justicia, Batman solamente quiere encontrar algo que le haga olvidar el nombre de Clark Kent. Quizá un general del infierno sea la respuesta que necesita.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Preste Juan

**PRESTE JUAN**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC

_Parejas_ : Superbat

_Derechos_ : Yo era muy feliz hasta que conocí el copyright

_Advertencias_ : Tenía la cosquilla por una pequeña historia más luego de Momentum, porque Al Simmons siempre será un hijo querido para mí. Y verlo con los chicos de DC me complace. Humor, violencia, angustias de amor, monstruos y una que otra lágrima.

Nota: Preste Juan es un personaje ficticio medieval que tenía un reino de maravillas que él podía ver sentado en su trono a través de un espejo.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

  
_En el eco de mis muertes_   
_aún hay miedo._   
_¿Sabes tú del miedo?_   
_Sé del miedo cuando digo mi nombre._   
_Es el miedo,_   
_el miedo con sombrero negro_   
_escondiendo ratas en mi sangre,_   
_o el miedo con labios muertos_   
_bebiendo mis deseos._   
_Sí. En el eco de mis muertes_   
_aún hay miedo._

El miedo, Alejandra Pizarnik.  
  


Ciudad Gótica podía tener las noches más oscuras, cargadas de esa violencia salpicada de desesperanza que amargaba cualquier ánimo brillante que llegara a contaminarse de su atmósfera. Era ahí donde Batman encontraba consuelo a los pensamientos revoloteando en su mente y que luchaban por su atención de la misma forma que el crimen lo hacía en las calles que patrullaba en espera de que la señal en el cielo apareciera para llamarlo a una nueva misión. El terror de los maleantes se columpió por entre los edificios, buscando ese punto en particular en lo alto de una catedral, encaramándose sobre una gárgola para ver el paisaje citadino nocturno bajo una luna llena y las luces multicolor que se combinaron con los ruidos de los cláxones, silbidos o los suspiros que escapaban de las bocas esperando por un milagro que cambiara sus vidas.

Sus ojos ansiosos notaron el andar de una pequeña niña de aproximadamente seis años por un callejón solitario, una presa demasiado fácil para un pervertido. La batiseñal no aparecería esa noche, ya había tardado demasiado y esa urgencia hirviendo en su interior necesitaba con urgencia una distracción. Bajó frente a la pequeña quien dio un pequeño grito, apretujando su muñeco de tela, cosido de manera burda con ojos de botones. Un conejito sucio que presentó la situación económica de la pequeña igual que sus ropas gastadas y remendadas. Sus ojos verdes claro se iluminaron al verle, corriendo para abrazar una de sus piernas con el alivio de quien se sabe a salvo en una ciudad tan peligrosa como su ciudad. El Caballero de la Noche apretó una sonrisa, dejando una mano enguantada sobre los cabellos rubios en coletas de la niña que rió, sorbiendo su nariz. Había estado resistiendo el llanto al caminar sola hasta que la encontró.

—Gracias, Señor Murciélago.

—¿Por qué gracias?

—No me gusta regresar solita a mi casa, pero mi mamá… bueno se le olvidó otra vez y la señora que me cuida ya tenía que irse. Y es que no pude ir por el parque porque hay unos chicos apostando con sus perros, me dan miedo porque son grandes y bravos.

—Tranquila, te escoltaré a casa.

Antes de que se le hubiera ocurrido, la niña tomó su mano izquierda antes de continuar caminando hacia el final del callejón que daba a una angosta calle de ladrillos que pertenecía a un complejo de departamentos viejos, la zona más antigua de Ciudad Gótica, y donde solían vivir inmigrantes, varios ladrones de poca monta y familias pobres. La pequeña levantó su conejo en alto al señalar la luz amarillenta de un departamento en un quinto piso.

—¡Ahí! ¡Esa es mi casa! Si quiere puedo irme solita desde aquí.

—Te dejaré en la puerta del edificio.

—Okay.

—¿Estarás bien?

—Um, sí —la niña asintió varias veces meciendo sus coletas— Gracias, Señor Murciélago.

—Cuídate mucho.

—¡Adiós!

No se marchó de ahí hasta que los pasos apresurados de la pequeña por las escaleras llegaron al quinto piso y luego desaparecieron. Tendría que hablar en la mañana con Lucius sobre las fundaciones para ayudar a esa gente, esa pequeña caminando sola porque tenía unos padres irresponsables. Un grito llamó su atención, dejando aquel lugar con un último vistazo a la luz amarillenta que por fin se apagó. El viento frío con aroma a pólvora y sangre rozó su mejilla. _Un jadeo, sus dedos apretando con todas las fuerzas que era capaz los hombros anchos que se movían al mismo ritmo que aquellas caderas embistiéndole_. Gruñó con una amonestación hacia sí mismo, usando esa rabia que solía habitar en él para apartarlo de la memoria de un cuerpo sudado encima del suyo y volver su atención al almacén donde unos maleantes estaban propinándole una golpiza a un vagabundo por mera diversión.

Había dejado pasar una noche sin vigilia, esperando tener una montaña de pendientes para la noche siguiente y siendo vilmente decepcionado por un sopor de la ciudad que no estaba ayudándole. El último cuerpo de aquellos traficantes de armas de Maroni cayó al suelo con un diente saliendo disparado de su boca, perdiéndose entre los charcos de agua sucia del almacén. Batman miró al vagabundo quien gateó asustado de verle, desapareciendo entre botes de basura que desbordaban inmundicia. No le persiguió, no tenía caso hacerlo. _Clark… por favor…_ Debajo de su máscara, su ceño se frunció ante la indignación. El murciélago sacó su comunicador para dar un mensaje a la policía y que recogieran esos bultos inservibles a la sociedad, debía seguir patrullando las calles hasta el amanecer. Se preguntó si podría encontrar a Nightwing, pero lo dudó con un aguijonazo en el pecho, Dick estaba molesto con él.

Igual que…

— _Amo, hay una llamada de auxilio en la parte Oeste. Emboscada a una patrulla_.

—Voy en camino, dame las coordenadas.

Batman se preguntó si acaso un día la ciudad le tragaría como a los desaparecidos cuyos cuerpos jamás eran encontrados. Un ente viviente que acabara con las pesadillas y recuerdos no tan gratos. Jason estaba con los Outlaws, lejos de casa, igual que Dick, quien se había llevado a Tim consigo a donde los Titanes. No querían estar en la mansión Wayne, ni compartir el techo con él. No era un buen padre. _La cama comenzando a rechinar ante la fuerza del kryptoniano cuyos gemidos roncos resonaron cerca de su oído, como un toro en brama_. Cerró sus ojos, apretando los dientes. _Concéntrate. No ahora._ La luz de la luna caía sobre un enorme patio manchado de sangre, trozos de la patrulla estaban desperdigados por doquiera en lo que pareció una bomba casera. Otros policías llegaron, uno que otro novato haciendo una reverencia al notarle entre las sombras de la noche, dejándole hacer para recolectar evidencias. Nadie en la mafia poseía semejantes explosivos, eran adquisiciones nuevas a investigar.

—¿No cree que hay algo extraño, señor? —preguntó una oficial de policía, tímida al principio en cuanto su mirada cayó en su persona— Los cuerpos fueron pulverizados como si algo los hubiera hecho estallar desde adentro, igual que la patrulla.

No solo eso, la fuerza de aquella explosión debió haber barrido con el muro alrededor del patio y los autos detrás de este, si sus cálculos no le fallaban. Un ataque contenido pero brutal que tomó apenas unos cuantos minutos, según narraron los primeros policías en llegar, habiendo escuchado el llamado de sus pares por el radio.

—Tenemos el audio, solo hablan de que estaban atrapados.

Terminó de recolectar las pruebas y marcharse de ahí, no había más que hacer además de la funesta noticia que unas familias recibirían en unas horas. El murciélago volvió a su baticueva, faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer, sin embargo, la ciudad se había rehusado a darle pelea. Por esa noche, solamente por esa noche y fue un pensamiento que le consoló cuando se dejó caer en esa amplia silla para analizar las pruebas recolectadas, sus dedos tecleando con cierta furia controlada.

—Hoy ha sido una buena noche.

—¿De qué hablas Alfred?

El mayordomo dejó una bandeja con una cena ligera, un té humeante y su mirada bondadosa sobre el vigilante.

—Ha vuelto sin heridas.

—Algo planea la mafia, no suelen quedarse así de quietos.

—Déjeme soñar un poco, Amo Bruce.

—No deberías estar despierto.

—Usted tampoco, así que estamos empatados. ¿Qué son esas fotos?

—Impacto de algún tipo de arma ultrasónica a altas temperaturas.

—El señor está muy bromista esta madrugada.

—Ya sé cómo suena, Alfred. Es mi mejor teoría.

—Dudo que incluso alguien como Maroni quisiera gastar en tecnología que a todas luces no controla. Y si quisiera hacer un golpe de esa índole, Amo Bruce, ¿no hubiera seleccionado un objetivo más llamativo?

—Precisamente es lo que no tiene sentido.

—¿Lo llevará al Atalaya?

—No. Primero tengo que asegurarme que es algo local.

—La cena, señor.

Alfred suspiró ya conocedor que su esfuerzo por alimentar a Bruce quedaría en mera tentativa. Dio media vuelta para dejarlo a solas con esos pensamientos que no compartía, mezclados con el nuevo caso que no tenía lógica alguna por la falta de rastros de explosivos o material que indicara la procedencia de un arma tan avanzada tecnológicamente. Wayne sabía que podía llevar el caso con la Liga de la Justicia, pero aún era muy pronto por no decir que no había suficientes razones a su modo de ver para distraerlos a todos con algo así. La mañana llegó con esa bandeja de la cena intacta, la determinación del ahora empresario que atendió aprisa los pendientes del día para hablar con Lucius Fox sobre algún programa en sus fundaciones que ayudara a la pequeña que había visto en la noche.

—Tenemos la iniciativa, Señor Wayne —replicó Lucius cuando le escuchó, mostrándole los documentos— Pero la fundación no puede llegar a esas personas hasta que se resuelva la controversia.

—¿Qué controversia?

—Aparentemente hay algunos delegados y grupos civiles que los apoyan que afirman que la Fundación Wayne busca comprar los votos de estas personas para elecciones posteriores que convengan a sus intereses al mismo tiempo que de alguna forma usted pretende adquirir esas propiedades para hacer crecer su patrimonio millonario. En pocas palabras, no quieren su ayuda porque usted es rico.

—¿Qué le pasa al mundo?

—Se llama envidia, señor.

—Y mientras tanto, esa niña… esa gente está sufriendo de violencia y pobreza porque unos idiotas que jamás han hecho algo importante en su vida se resienten de quienes sí.

—Básicamente. Lo siento señor, la fundación tiene muchos programas para la ciudad, pero esto… no podemos pasar por encima de la ley.

—Y hay veces que lo lamento. Gracias, Lucius.

—No hay de qué, Señor Wayne.

Bruce se quedó en su oficina, mirando el paisaje de Ciudad Gótica con un amargo sabor de boca. Era como si su propio hogar estuviera rechazándole al igual que lo hiciera Dick, Jason o Tim. Una especie de venganza kármica por lo sucedido con Clark Kent. Habían atendido una emergencia en la Atalaya, volado hacia el sur de África donde el kryptoniano y él terminaron contagiados de una droga sintética. El Marciano fue quien recomendó una cuarentena antes de exponer a los demás miembros de la Liga al contagio y mientras preparaba una solución junto con Flash. Mientras tanto, encerrados en la celda, ambos estaban experimentando los efectos. Antes de que Batman pudiera procesarlo, Superman estaba encima suyo besándole como si no hubiera un mañana, sus manos arrancando a tirones su traje. No era que le hubiera tomado por sorpresa tener sexo con otro hombre, era que se trataba de Clark Kent.

Porque Clark estaba interesado en Diana.

Así que cuando todo pasó, ellos se calmaron y J’onn tuvo la cura, Bruce reunió toda la voluntad que tenía para ser tan frío y rechazar cualquier intento de Kent por aclarar las cosas, porque no estuvo dispuesto a que la nobleza del provinciano de Kansas fuese a rozar el delicado muro que había puesto alrededor con el fin de no mostrar lo esperado que había sido aquel momento forzado. Un patético deseo nacido por las atenciones inocentes de Clark a su persona y oculto cuando notó el acercamiento del periodista hacia la princesa guerrera. Diana era mil veces mejor que él de la misma forma que Superman era mil veces mejor héroe que Batman, aunque siempre estuviera diciéndole que no era así. Lo era. Jugar todos los días a que estaba a su altura era muy diferente a la realidad, solo que eso jamás lo diría ni lo aceptaría en público. Para todos, el Caballero de la Noche sería siempre el cazador insensible que solo vivía para combatir el crimen y llevar la justicia a toda la ciudad.

_Este es el camino que decidí tomar._ Bruce tomó aire con puños bien apretados dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, fijando su mirada en el alejado punto donde apenas si se veía unos edificios viejos en donde vivía una pequeña niña de ojos verdes con unas coletas rubias. _La mirada de Clark rompiendo algo en su interior, porque era de satisfacción, complacencia de escucharle gemir su nombre al alcanzar el orgasmo._ Negó apenas, girándose bruscamente para continuar con esa fachada llamada Bruce Wayne, había prensa que atender igual que inversionistas. La noche le volvería a ver con la máscara puesta, buscando más pistas sobre el incidente ocurrido con la patrulla de policía, encontrándose esta vez con una compañía que en otros tiempos hubiera agradecido mucho.

—El murciélago.

—¿A qué has venido? —preguntó a Catwoman, sin mirarle con la vista fija abajo donde una mujer cansada, delgada y con marcas de golpes caminaba cargando víveres junto a su pequeña niña quien no soltaba su conejo de trapo.

—Aquí no hay nada para ti, salvo tristezas y no creo que sea algo que te interese.

—¿Sabes algo de alguna arma que alguien esté presumiendo o cargamento nuevo?

Selina rió con un ligero ronroneo. —Y si lo sé, ¿qué me darás a cambio, querido?

Batman se giró, entrecerrando sus ojos. Su señal apareció en el cielo nublado, llamándole. No tenía humor para los juegos de Selina. Sacó su pistola para lanzar su cuerda a punto de irse cuando una mano le detuvo, suave como si hubiera un atisbo de preocupación en ella. Catwoman tomó su mano, dejando en su palma una micromemoria que envolvió con sus dedos con los de ella haciendo que se cerraran.

—Solo son fotografías, no muy buenas, pero son reales.

—Gracias por cooperar.

—Bat… —la voz de Selina fue un susurro— Ten mucho cuidado, dicen que no es humano.

Por la manera en que lo dijo, el Murciélago se dio cuenta que estaba implicando más cosas. Solo asintió antes de salir volando hacia el techo del edificio donde el Comisionado Gordon le esperaba, su aliento blanco señalando su ubicación tras las sombras por la noche cada vez más fría.

—Batman, me alegra que vinieras pronto.

—¿Cuál es el caso?

—Bien —Gordon carraspeó, sacando unos papeles maltratados— Ya estoy viejo para esto. Creo que es algo que siempre digo.

—Le noto preocupado, comisionado.

—Mira los reportes y verás porque lo estoy.

Otras masacres similares a la de la patrulla, salvo que esta vez fueron grupos de criminales trabajando para diferentes jefes de la mafia. Algo sin sentido. Incluso había ladrones de Maroni como víctimas, reconocibles esta vez porque habían quedado partes de su cuerpo estampadas contra los muros resquebrajados por la explosión.

—¿Has notado las noches más tranquilas? —cuestionó Gordon, metiendo sus manos en su abrigo— Están escondidos por confusión y miedo. Mira la última fotografía, ese pie tiene el rastro de una mordida por un colmillo del tamaño de mi cabeza. Joder. Imagina el tamaño del hocico.

—¿Alguna pista?

—Nada, no hay ADN que nos guíe, solo el de las víctimas que no sirve de mucho salvo para ponerle un nombre a sus actas de defunción.

—¿Los restos… no tienen nada?

El comisionado negó, dejando caer sus hombros. —Lo que los haya atacado, se esfumó igual como se apareció ante ellos. Vamos, mira al grupito de Maroni, iban viajando dentro de un pasaje de concreto macizo que terminó con más agujeros que un queso gruyer. Y nadie escuchó nada. No sé si en verdad no lo hicieron o no quieren contar qué vieron. Las dos cosas me asustan.

—Todos fueron atacados a la misma hora.

—Si me lo preguntas, es un mero distractor. Quien lo hizo quiere que pensemos que tiene un horario.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Sabes? Es lo peor, creo que solamente por diversión. Porque puede.

—¿El Guasón?

—No, no atacaría a todos sabiendo que lo pueden descubrir. Tenemos un chico nuevo en la ciudad.

Luego de despedirse, Batman fue a la Atalaya. No para pedir ayuda a la Liga de la Justicia, precisamente. Buscó al Marciano, quien podía darle mejores conclusiones que temores basados en rumores o suposiciones vagas de un nuevo grupo criminal. J’onn miró todas las evidencias luego de recibirle, dejándolas por un momento antes de mirarle.

—Lo siento.

—¿Nada?

—No, no hablo de esto. Lo siento por haberle dicho a Superman…

—¿Qué ves en las fotografías? —le cortó, no iba a escucharlo. El Marciano sabía y eso lo hacía peor.

—Te han dicho bien, no es humano.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que es?

—Necesito analizar más las muestras, si me das un día tendré mejores respuestas.

—Vendré después.

—Batman…

—No lo comentes con el resto, solo es un caso aislado que puedo manejar.

—Cuídate, por favor.

J’onn era demasiado bueno y honorable para meterlo en problemas o hacer algo sin su consentimiento, un respaldo sobre el que se ocultaba. Mejor así. _Bruce… Bruce…_ Volvió a Ciudad Gótica para una última ronda, esperando ver en algún techo o una esquina a Dick. Nada. La ciudad era un monstruo que devoraba toda esperanza y escupía en su lugar formas grotescas en respuesta a sueños imposibles. Ya era de mañana cuando llegó a la Mansión Wayne, con un sentimiento de frustración creciente que apagó su apetito con el desayuno para desilusión de Alfred. Fue como si el día pasara igual que una película a gran velocidad con su persona estática entre los cuadros pensando en aquello que no debía y luego simplemente volviendo a su forma de vigilante nocturno de una ciudad demasiado quieta para su propio gusto, olfateando un aire de temor en el ambiente demasiado inusual. Como un animal que espera un ataque inevitable de un enemigo invisible. Sus pasos le llevaron al parque junto a esos edificios viejos, la pequeña con su conejito meciéndose lentamente en un columpio. Tenía un moretón en el ojo derecho que le hizo sentir su sangre hervir en disgusto.

—Señor Murciélago —la niña ofreció su mejor sonrisa pese a sus ojos húmedos.

—¿Quién hizo eso?

—Me porté mal.

—¿Quién?

—Es que mamá no pudo comprar el pan porque la vecina del 13 le dijo que no podemos salir ya más noche. Hay un demonio suelto.

—¿Qué? —Batman se puso en cuclillas frente a ella— Háblame de ese demonio.

—Yo no sé nada, Señor Murciélago, solo escuché que la vecina le dijo a mi mamá algo que su hijo le contó. Lo vieron no lejos de aquí.

—¿Escuchaste cómo era?

La pequeña asintió. —Dicen que está envuelto en una marea roja que se mueve sola, y que en lugar de brazos tiene cadenas que te atrapan y te matan. Mamá tuvo miedo y no fue por el pan, entonces papá se enojó con nosotras.

—Tu papá no tiene por qué golpearte, ¿entendido…? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Martha, señor. Martha Crowley.

Un pequeño temblor que controló, tomando las manos frías de la pequeña. —Nadie debe golpearte, ¿de acuerdo? Y si lo hacen, tendrán que vérselas conmigo.

—Usted es muy bonito, señor. Muchos le tienen miedo, pero yo no.

—¿Tu padre está en casa?

—No —la niña sacudió su cabeza— Dijo que iba por el demonio, pero creo que el demonio se escondió en las botellas porque se fue al bar.

—De acuerdo, haremos esto, si tu papá vuelve a enojarse, quiero que te escondas con tu vecina hasta que se le pase ¿entendido? Y usarás este pequeño botón para llamarme.

Se suponía que no hacía esas cosas, no podía involucrarse así. Una violación al código de un vengador que estaba siendo un monstruo más igual que ese mentado demonio. La pequeña sonrió como solamente un niño puede hacerlo en medio de una vida infernal, tomando el botón que escondió dentro del relleno de su conejito al que apretó apenas.

—Está bien. Me siento mejor porque usted me cuida.

—Vuelve a casa, Martha.

Con un brinco, la niña saltó del columpio y le estampó un beso en su mejilla, echando a correr para volver a casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La inocencia que la ciudad aún no había manchado. Batman tomó aire mirando sus manos. Una falta a su código que tuvo que hacer o iba a volverse loco. Necesitaba sentir que alguien no estaba decepcionado de él, por unos cuantos días. Lo suficiente para resolver aquel misterioso caso que estaba tocando las puertas de lo sobrenatural. Se levantó para buscar el bar que había mencionado la pequeña Martha, encontrándolo atestado de ebrios, todos frustrados más unos que otros. Varios hablando ya de una sombra que se movía en los barrios bajos. El demonio. Dejó la vista a lo lejos desde la cornisa en donde estaba cuando el Marciano le llamó.

—¿Qué sucede?

— _No es un ente, son dos_.

—¿Cómo?

— _Pero uno de ellos… tiene rastros humanos_.

—¿Un ente que fue un humano? ¿Qué hay del segundo?

— _Fuera de esta dimensión, por eso no están dejando rastros. Lo que no existe aquí no puede permanecer. Creo conveniente que llamemos…_

—No.

— _Batman, esto…_

—Puedo encargarme, los demás están demasiado ocupados.

— _Si es porque Diana y Clark se han ido…_

—Gracias por la información, J’onn.

El Murciélago cortó la llamada, desviando su mirada unos segundos. _Diana y Clark están saliendo. Está bien. Es mejor._ Cerró sus ojos unos momentos antes que un silbido llamara su atención. Una sombra moviéndose hacia el bar que era el único lugar con luces y escándalo de aquel bloque. La carnada perfecta. Bajó a toda prisa, con la piel erizándose a una reacción natural cuando un penetrante aroma a azufre inundó su nariz igual que la caída de la temperatura. ¿Dónde estaba? Ajustó su visión nocturna, buscando anomalías de calor o frío alrededor. Un rastro, una garra. Corrió hacia el bar, se movía demasiado aprisa para la cantidad de muros y objetos en el paso. Batman jadeó al escuchar los primeros gritos. _¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Está ahí!_ Pateó con fuerzas la ventana por la que entró, recibiendo un salpicón de sangre tibia cuando un cuerpo fue destrozado a pocos metros de él. Una forma difusa, oscura que se irguió rompiendo el techo del bar y abriendo un boquete. La media luna dejando ver púas en una espalda deforme y un par de ojos brillantes que le miraron con esas pupilas rojizas moviéndose de forma extraña.

Batman apenas si alcanzó a salvarse de la garra descomunal que intentó separar su cabeza de su cuerpo, tocando otro borracho más que se convirtió en un gas carmesí que luego explotó, pintando las paredes y suelo con más sangre. _¡Muévete! ¡Concéntrate! ¡Está cazando! ¡Tienes que moverte!_ Era como si su cuerpo se hubiera paralizado por el miedo, un miedo irracional que estaba controlando sus músculos, su mente. Así era como trabajaba aquel ente, infundiendo terror a sus víctimas para tenerlas a su merced. Una filosa garra alcanzó su costado derecho, abriendo una herida. Granada. No había nadie a quien salvar ya, todos los cuerpos habían sido consumidos por aquel monstruo. La risa del ente le hizo caer de nuevo al suelo, apenas si consiguiendo girarse antes de que la garra fuese a destruirle el rostro, solamente cortando su máscara que reveló parte de su cara. Una enorme cola que no vio venir rompió uno de sus tobillos.

_¡Bloquea el dolor! ¡Tienes que moverte! ¡Sigue peleando! ¡PELEA!_

Dos batarangs, una granada, humo espeso. Escuchó crujir el hueso al ponerse de pie, apretando los dientes con un cuchillo listo para cortar la cola que de nuevo vino a atacarle. El frío era ridículo, igual que el aroma a azufre. Un empellón dado con toda alevosía contra su esternón contra una pared, costillas rotas como su traje rasgado por el filo de las garras que tiraron de su capa, dejándola hecha jirones. Batman escupió sangre, jadeando con vapor blanco, tomó un explosivo más de su cinturón, lanzándolo a un costado no al monstruo, pero sí para hacer volar todo el lugar junto con el bastardo. Giró su rostro al sonido de unas cadenas que aparecieron tras un humo verdusco brillante, una enorme capa roja que se movió hacia ellos, empujando al ente y envolviéndolo a él. Dos. J’onn se lo había dicho. Apenas si alcanzó a tomar un cuchillo pequeño de su bota cuando salió volando por el boquete del techo con un brazo sujetando su torso, terminando de fracturar sus costillas.

— **¡Deja de moverte, con un carajo! ¡Estoy salvándote el pellejo!**

Batman gruñó, mirando el rostro de un humano -o eso parecía- cubierto por una capucha negra del mismo color que el resto de su traje que lucía franjas blancas, sus ojos resplandecían en color verde con la capa roja fungiendo de alas que los elevaron por lo alto cuando el explosivo al fin estalló, levantando una enorme burbuja de fuego. Su mano derecha levantó el cuchillo dispuesta a clavar el arma en el cráneo de aquella cosa que parecía un hombre, pero una de las cadenas que le protegían se movió, enredándose en su muñeca y rompiendo su hueso al tirar de su brazo para impedir que lo atacara. El grito de dolor se le escapó, agradeciendo el viento frío de la noche para refrescar su frente y usar su mano izquierda contra el pecho de aquel ser.

—¡SUÉLTAME!

— **¡Tú estás pendejo! ¡Ya quédate quieto!**

—¡No! —el vigilante apretó sus ojos, todo se movía. Iba a desmayarse por el dolor— ¡Suéltame maldita bestia! ¡NO!

Escupió algo de sangre, quejándose al fin por el dolor de las heridas. Aquel ser le miró con su mano libre resplandeciendo entre vapor verde que acercó a su rostro. Un roce que se sintió como si de pronto estuvieran vaciando su alma. Ninguno de los dos vio venir el bólido que los separó al golpearlos con fuerza. Batman contempló entre giros erráticos el panorama de la ciudad, las nubes, la media luna como la columna de fuego a lo lejos. Luego solamente un muro azul, cayendo sobre unos brazos que le sostuvieron delicadamente. Sus ojos enfocaron lo suficiente para ver una S roja en un pecho que conocía de sobra, levantando su rostro hacia el rostro angustiado de Superman.

—Tranquilo, B. Estás a salvo.

Hubiera querido reclamar, mantenerse firme pero las heridas y fracturas fueron demasiadas para disociarse. Cuando volvió en sí, estaba en una camilla del área médica del Atalaya con el Marciano a su lado, esperando a que abriera los ojos para sonreírle apenas, posando una mano en su pecho en un claro gesto de impedirle moverse como ya estaba por hacerlo.

—Aun tienes el efecto de la anestesia.

—Les dijiste.

—Me disculpo —J’onn hizo una reverencia con su cabeza— Tuve el atrevimiento de consultar a Constantine por las lecturas de las fotografías. Los dos entes provienen del Infierno. No podía perderte, así que llamé a los demás. Superman fue el más veloz.

—¿Dónde… Constantine?

—Por eso no llegamos antes, no está por aquí. Nos advirtió que tuviéramos cuidado con esto entes porque no eran cualquier demonio que se fugó del Infierno. Ambos son cazadores y de los malos. Pero te he dicho demasiado y debes seguir descansando, órdenes mías.

Bruce cerró sus ojos, sentía un inusual cansancio. —Gracias.

El marciano asintió, esperando hasta asegurarse de que realmente estaba dormido antes de salir. El resto de la Liga estaba en el pasillo, todos esperando por su diagnóstico. J’onn miró a cada uno, sabiendo que pese a las discusiones recientes y la tensión que hubo luego de la misión en África, todos estaban preocupados por el murciélago, uno en particular.

—Aún está recuperándose, pero el peligro ha pasado. Hay que avisar a su mayordomo.

—Yo lo haré —se ofreció Diana, mirando a Clark— Haz que permanezca en cama. J’onn dijo que fueron heridas severas.

—¿Severas? —Flash no pudo contenerse— He visto carne molida menos sangrienta que él.

—Trataré —musitó Kent con una media sonrisa.

La voluntad de Superman no fue suficiente para que permaneciera más tiempo en camilla. Bruce prefirió descansar en su mansión, rechazando cualquier ayuda del resto de la Liga para llegar a casa, quiso hacerlo por su propio pie si bien eso le valió alcanzar las puertas principales con el rostro pálido. Alfred hizo voto de silencio, cambiando sus vendajes antes de ayudarlo a ir a la cama donde cayó de nuevo rendido, en sus sueños repasando aquel episodio una vez más. Ese monstruo con la espalda llena de púas y esos ojos rojizos macabros como su risa, el otro ser más humano con su capa roja viva igual que sus cadenas sacándole de la explosión que pudo haber cobrado su vida. Bruce se dijo que aquel monstruo lo iba a llevar a su madriguera o bien a entregarlo a un ente de mayor fuerza como solían trabajar en el Infierno. Sin embargo, le inquietaba el hecho de protegerlo con su capa de la onda expansiva cuando el bar se hizo añicos, ¿para qué hacerlo si iba a terminar hecho trizas?

Se prometió buscar más pistas de aquello, despertando una vez más en la madrugada con sudor frío luego de soñar con la celda, las manos gentiles de Clark recorriendo sus cicatrices, susurrándole tonterías producto de aquella droga. Gestos que había ansiado sentir desde hace tiempo, reprimiendo esa ansiedad con puño de hierro cada que veía cómo Diana le sonreía al kryptoniano y éste hablaba en murmullos con ella, riendo como un tonto o sonrojándose ante algo que la amazona le decía en secreto. El equilibrio tan delicado en la Liga de la Justicia dependía de que enviara sus deseos a otro rincón del universo y por ello… por ello había casi obligado a Kent a callar, no dando pie a una charla donde pudiera cometer un error. Mil veces prefería el enojo del periodista que provocar una ruptura entre ellos solo porque al parecer una parte de sí estaba enamorándose de Clark.

Bruce giró su rostro lo suficiente para ver el reflejo de la luz de Luna sobre la alfombra de su recámara, haciendo formas geométricas por las ventanas semi abiertas. _Ojalá estuvieras aquí_. Le traicionó un pensamiento desesperado por ver proyectarse una sombra contra ese reflejo, una capa ondeándose al viento que le perteneciera a un noble provinciano criado en Kansas de origen extraterrestre. Alguien que tantas veces le había sonreído, salvado de meteduras de pata propias, protegido de cuanto enemigo hubiera querido acabar con su vida. Sonriéndole con esa mirada de cachorro perdido a través de sus lentes mientras tiraba las cosas de su elegante escritorio debido a los nervios. El millonario gruñó para sí, girándose para darle la espalda a esa luz y volver a dormir.

—Sé que no va a escucharme porque tiende a hacerse el sordo cuando se trata de precauciones, Amo Bruce, pero no debería salir tan pronto. No con esas heridas.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Asegurarme de que realmente desaparecieron.

—La Señorita Prince me aseguró que ya no hay más rastros.

—Y Constantine ha repetido mil veces que una simple explosión no acaba con seres superiores del Infierno.

Alfred suspiró, juntando sus cejas. —¿Podría pedirle que regrese temprano, como en dos horas?

No respondió, tomando esta vez su nave para sobrevolar Ciudad Gótica y buscar rastros del demonio con el ADN que se había traído -sin permiso- de la Atalaya. Para la frustración de Batman, no hubo nada, ni tampoco señal en el cielo nocturno, Nightwing saltando de un techo a otro o criminales explotando algún comercio para asaltarlo. Todavía quedaba el temor del demonio, o los demonios. Revisó en su monitor las fotografías que el Comisionado Gordon le había prestado, mientras se acercaba a la bahía que daba hacia Metrópolis. _El diablo está en los detalles_. Una de las fotografías mostraba el nombre de la ciudad de Nueva York, específicamente del grupo asesinado de Maroni. Traían cargamento desde allá, así que el demonio bien podía haberlos seguido desde esa ciudad.

—No me esperes, Alfred.

— _Procure no hacerse estallar, señor_.

Nueva York no era Ciudad Gótica, era más brillante y quizá menos caótica. Supo dónde comenzar porque no era la primera vez visitando el lugar. Batman miró hacia el horizonte. Metrópolis estaba en calma. Sacudió su cabeza, explorando los callejones cerca de los muelles, escuchando lo que los vagabundos decían con la lengua suelta por la bebida. Sonrió al tener su recompensa. El demonio de la capa roja vivía entre ellos, aparentemente. Claro, el muy bastardo no iba a morir tan fácil con los rayos de un kryptoniano o Constantine era un mentiroso más allá de sus límites. Demasiado sencillo hallar la guarida del demonio, como si no le importara… y no lo hacía. Los vagabundos lo apreciaban. Ahí, en un rincón de mala muerte, entre basura y ratas muertas sobre cajas y más basura que hacía de trono putrefacto, estaba sentado su demonio de capa roja con cadenas descansando en el frío y húmedo suelo.

Emborrachándose.

_Uno, dos, ¡ahora!_ Cayó frente al demonio con un batarang tocando esa garganta de piel quemada como su rostro descubierto sin la capucha. Los ojos verdes brillantes le miraron estupefactos, pero sin moverse. O estaba muy seguro de sus poderes o estaba muy ebrio. Quiso apostar a lo segundo.

—Hey, es el… hic… murciélago.

—Estás vivo.

—Nope… nop… —el demonio alzó un dedo, ladeándose en su trono— Estoy… muerto. ¡Muerto! Hic… bien muerto y maldito.

—¿Qué buscas en la Tierra?

—Ay… hic… lo que todos… ¡felicidad! ¡Salud!

El demonio se llevó esa botella de ron a la boca quemada, tirando algo del líquido que corrió por su mentón y ese traje negro. La capa no se movía, de momento.

—¿Quién te ha enviado? ¡Habla y te enviaré de regreso sin mucho dolor!

—Uf… —el demonio bufó, escupiendo ron— Necesitas… relajarte, cariño. Tranquilo, ¿qué no te salvé… hic?

—Intentaste matarme.

—Ea… hic… no, no, no, no. Ese fue tu novio.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Batman entrecerró sus ojos, clavando una punta en su cuello.

—Yo… ay, duele… hic… te salvé, sí, ¿no? Pero llegó tu novio y ¡pum! Hic… eso dolió.

—Te mataré.

—Nope… ya lo hubieras hecho —el demonio le guiñó un ojo— Has venido… hic… por respuestas… Bruce.

Jadeó al escuchar su nombre, empujando su arma, pero la capa reaccionó antes, sujetándole igual que las cadenas que al apretar su torso le hicieron quejarse. El agarre se aflojó más no fue liberado. Su batarang cayó al suelo con el demonio riéndose entre hipos.

—Ssshhh… hic, hic, cuánta violencia.

—¡Suéltame!

—Nah… hic… yoooo soooy inmortal… hic, más o menos. Veamos quién se cansa… hic, primero.

La botella se terminó, el demonio se quedó dormido sobre su trono de basura sin que Bruce pidiera clemencia pese a que la posición en cruz era incómoda para sus heridas. La capa y las cadenas actuaban como entes independientes. Algo que no olvidaría. El demonio despertó de un sobresalto, tosiendo y eructando con gestos torpes al mirar alrededor antes de verle, como sorprendido de que estuviera ahí hasta que el sopor del alcohol se marchó y le trajo de vuelta sus memorias.

—¡Bruce!

—¡Cállate, maldita sea!

—Sssshhh, no grites.

—Te ordeno que me bajes.

—Por las huestes del infierno, qué mandón eres. Oye, ¿estás bien? Te percibo frío frío frío. Espera, ¿o así eres tú?

—Vas a arrepentirte…

—Estás buscando a Preste Juan.

Batman detuvo su forcejeo que ya estaba agotándolo. —¿Qué?

—Preste Juan… ay, ¿si te suelto no me atacarás? De veras que me duele la cabeza.

—Depende de qué tan rápido… ¡argh!

La capa y cadenas lo dejaron caer contra el asfalto sin compasión por sus heridas. El demonio negó lentamente, bostezando y estirándose antes de levantarse para ofrecerle una mano que rechazó al ponerse de pie, conteniendo toda exclamación de dolor.

—Tú sí que eres necio. Pero gracias por ser un lindo gatito.

—Vuelve…

—Ya, ya, mi cielo. ¿Quieres respuestas? Ven a mi oficina.

El murciélago gruñó al ver que el demonio solamente se acercó a una de las esquinas donde había una especie de casucha hecha con cartones donde era la “oficina” de aquel ente. De entre más basura sin sentido, tomó un papel maltratado y manchado de quien sabe qué cosas que le mostró. Un sello mágico.

—Preste Juan.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Pues ya te dije, Preste Juan.

—¿Un dibujo hecho a mano es Preste Juan?

—Sí —asintió orgulloso el demonio, alisando el papel.

—No sabes siquiera que es Preste Juan, ¿cierto?

—Am… no.

—¿Por qué le pusiste Preste Juan si no sabes lo que es eso?

—Wow, que inteligentísimo eres. ¿Cómo supiste que yo le puse Preste Juan?

—Ningún ente del infierno se llamaría así.

—Pues es cierto.

—¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre?

—No se puede pronunciar en lengua humana. Es como un asldjeuwuarkaliuahaneatwrokiskis.

—Te lo acabas de inventar —siseó el vigilante, algo desesperado— ¿Cómo sabes…?

—¿Tu nombre de hombre? Porque te toqué. En el buen sentido de la palabra. Soy hetero.

—Tú…

—Mira —el demonio puso manos sobre sus caderas, las cadenas moviéndose felinamente alrededor— Yo no quiero problemas, ¿okay? Estoy aquí cumpliendo mi condena, pero entonces sale Preste Juan y yo tengo que perseguirlo porque es muy malo. MALO. Cuando estoy a punto de atraparlo me sale un murciélago de la nada y tengo que salvarlo o perseguir a Preste Juan. Ah, Spawn y su moral de buen ciudadano muerto.

—¿Eres Spawn?

—Mi nombre código, pero tú dime Al Simmons. Al.

—¿Por qué un demonio perseguiría a otro?

—Un gusto en conocerte, Bruce Wayne. Wow. Bien, primero: no soy un demonio… como tal. Soy un general de los infiernos, de esos buenos. Tengo mucho poder, pero está inventariado así que si lo uso solo porque sí me haré polvito y Malebolgia tendrá mi alma para hacer de ella cosas feas. Segundo: Preste Juan es de esas entidades que se alojaron en el Infierno cuando se creó, es decir, no es propiamente de ahí solo que le gustó la oferta de bienes raíces. Ya lo viste, el poder que tiene, el miedo que infunde. Vive principalmente de las pesadillas que provoca. ¿Por qué ha venido a la Tierra? No tengo ni la menor idea, apareció una noche y se marchó a tu ciudad porque ahí es su parque de diversiones. Es imposible rastrearlo sino hasta que ya está comiendo.

—¿Cómo se le detiene?

—Quien sabe.

—¿No lo sabes?

—Hey, soy nuevo en el infierno. No he alcanzado todavía el nivel de máster.

—¿Fuiste humano?

—Al Simmons, ¿hola?

—Debe existir una manera de detener ese demonio.

—Am, bueno, yo solo pensaba en usar mi poder y ver si lo mataba. Digo, he tenido peleas hasta con seres celestiales. Igual y funcionaba.

—No puede ser que algo como tú sea un general del infierno.

—Yo no digo nada de tu ajustado traje de murciélago. No homo.

Batman apretó sus puños, patear la cara de ese engendro era una posibilidad, salvo por esa capa y cadenas que iban a proteger a su amo siendo más veloces que esa cabeza hueca.

—¿Qué tanto lograste averiguar de mí?

—Mira, en recompensa te diré: mi nombre es Al Simmons, yo trabajé como mercenario y me asesinaron porque sabía demasiadas cosas y era incómodo. Por mis crímenes fui enviado al infierno donde Malebolgia me ofreció un trato: devolverme a la Tierra para regresar con mi esposa a cambio de mi alma cuando se acabara mi tiempo. Nunca me dijo cómo regresaría, cinco años más tarde de cuando morí siendo Spawn con estos poderes que cuando se agoten me harán volver al infierno y con ello su rey se hará muy poderoso. Cinco años tarde. Mi esposa ya se ha casado con mi mejor amigo, tienen una hermosa hija y no me ama… sí, qué perdedor. Ahora trato de alargar mi estancia para protegerla, peleando con los esbirros que envía Malebolgia de vez en cuando para hacerme agotar mis poderes. Como Preste Juan.

—¿Y todo lo que tienes para vencerlo es tu idea de golpearlo con tus poderes y ese papel?

—Seamos honestos, tengo más que tú.

Bruce le dio la espalda, conteniendo su rabia. Tenía buenos motivos para darle una paliza, pero un ser como lo era ese supuesto general del infierno en sus condiciones no era una buena estrategia. Miró el claro cielo nocturno a diferencia del siempre nublado de Ciudad Gótica.

—Ven conmigo.

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

—Analizaremos tu pedazo de papel.

—Ah… ¿iremos a la baticueva? —Simmons rió con manos en alto al ver la ira en esos ojos— Oye, pues lo sé. Y no es que te tenga mala leche porque no. Quizá un poquito. Pero me gustaría que tomáramos otro tipo de transporte, hay gente vigilándome.

—¿Qué tipo de transporte?

Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando la capa se extendió cual sombra que los cubrió, desapareciendo el deprimente escenario del callejón neoyorkino. Una luz verde brillante, un fuerte mareo y de pronto estaban en el centro mismo de la baticueva. Las súbitas náuseas fueron demasiado y tuvo que ir corriendo a un rincón para vomitar.

—Ops, ¡lo siento! Olvidé mencionar ese pequeño detalle.

—¿Cómo… cómo pudiste traernos aquí si jamás has estado en este lugar?

Simmons señaló su propia cabeza y luego la del vigilante con una garra fina. Bruce se quitó la máscara, tomando aire con el ceño fruncido.

—Imposible.

—Lo dice el hombre que se viste de murciélago y juega a ser el héroe.

—Dame ese papel.

—Oye, ¿vas a estar bien? Tus heridas…

—El papel.

—Carambas, ¿no has pensado en tomar terapia para el control de la ira?

Bruce no le respondió, tomando el papel para colocarlo en un lector y dejar que la computadora hiciera su trabajo mientras buscaba más pistas con sus satélites rastreando cualquier posible huella, más la información que poseía traía de la Atalaya -a escondidas- que la Liga de la Justicia había recolectado en sus viajes a otras tierras y dimensiones. También llamó de vuelta su nave, que había dejado en Nueva York. Al Simmons caminó a su lado, mirando todas las pantallas como su forma de teclear con rapidez, casi desesperación, sobre el teclado.

—¿Estás consciente de que la mayor parte de tus problemas se podrían resolver si dijeras lo que sientes?

—Que… —se detuvo, dedicándole una mirada.

—Lo que sufres lo padeces porque no quieres decir “hey, estoy…”

—No te he preguntado tu opinión. Puedes irte si lo deseas.

—Uf, ya sé, solo me has usado porque no he mostrado hostilidad a tu persona y sí al contrario te salvé, aunque no lo aceptes. Yo también he pensado así, en eso nos parecemos. Pero es lindo estar aquí, quiero decir que me siento como en una película de Tim Burton, pero hay un ambiente de… protección.

—Hablas demasiado, eres un ebrio, indisciplinado, insolente.

—Yo también te amo, corazón.

Wayne estaba por lanzarle un batarang a la cara, cuando escuchó unos pasos. Alfred debía estar durmiendo a esas horas. Pero el ritmo de las pisadas le hizo ponerse de pie y mirar hacia las escaleras con una expresión de asombro, olvidando que tenía a un ente del infierno detrás suyo.

—Dick…

El joven apareció, en su traje de Nightwing con una expresión de enfado al mirar alrededor y luego quedándose quieto al ver quién estaba detrás de él, a mitad de las escaleras. Bruce iba a explicarle cuando Simmons se adelantó en una forma que le dejó perplejo: un hombre en bermudas, camisa de flores con sandalias. Un hombre blanco de cabello rubio que subió las escaleras para alcanzar a Dick con una mano extendida y la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—¡Hey! Tú debes ser Dick Grayson. Yo soy Al Simmons, estoy ayudando a tu papi con un caso especial.

Dick estrechó la mano que tan calurosamente le fue ofrecida con una confusión latente en su cara, sus ojos pasaron del invitado a Bruce y de vuelta sin saber qué pensar. Obviamente el millonario no era alguien que estuviera invitando gente a la baticueva solamente por ayudar en un caso, menos alguien en ropas tan llamativas para una hora tan fría. Aquel extraño en definitiva parecía estar lejos del tipo de ayudantes que Batman pudiera elegir por muy necesitado que estuviera. El muchacho le sonrió cordial, soltando su mano antes de aclararse la garganta para hablarle a Bruce.

—Alfred… estaba preocupado por ti. Me llamó.

—Oh, no tienes por qué angustiarte, Chico Maravilla —interrumpió Al, con un manotazo en el aire y regresando al lado de un mudo Bruce— Yo lo tengo bien cuidadito. Nada de cosas raras que puedan abrir sus he…

—Estoy bien —cortó el murciélago, mirando a Simmons y luego a Dick— Tengo todo bajo control.

—Si tú lo dices.

Nightwing desapareció por la puerta al volver a subir las escaleras. Simmons lanzó un corto silbido con un brazo pasando por los hombros de Bruce.

—Esto estuvo cerca —comentó, volviendo a su forma original.

—No me toques —Wayne se quitó su brazo, mirándole de arriba abajo— ¿Fuiste un hombre blanco?

—Que va, afroamericano a mucha honra, pero nunca puedo lograr volver a mi forma por más que me concentro. Quizá es una broma de Malebolgia, no lo sé. Me he resignado a ello.

—Como tu atuendo.

—Es el atuendo Spawn, porque hay que lucir como un Spawn para tener el poder Spawn.

—Estás delirando.

—¿Sabes, cariño? Deberías dejar esto, tu computadora parece muy ultra moderna. Alcanza a tu hijo y habla con él.

—No hay nada que…

—Sshh, no contradigas al tío Al.

—Tú…

—Chitón.

Bruce apretó sus labios, tensando su cuello. —Es mejor así.

—¡Carajo! —Simmons se talló el rostro— De acuerdo, vendré a esta apestosa ciudad mañana a estas horas, te veré donde tu gárgola favorita. Si se te ocurre moverte sin mí juro y vuelvo a jurar que me transformaré e iré al Daily Planet a contar todo lo que sé de ti.

—No serías capaz.

—Gatito, le firme un trato al rey del infierno. Puedo hacer eso y más.

—Estás…

—¿Tenemos un trato, Bruce amor?

—Lárgate.

Con una nube verde brillante envolviéndole, Al Simmons desapareció, dejando a Bruce a solas. Tomó asiento llevándose una mano en el costado donde el demonio mal llamado Preste Juan lo había herido. Era más serio de lo que pensaba. Miró hacia las escaleras pensando en esas palabras, negando enseguida con puños sobre los tableros. Era mejor así. _Lejos de mí pueden estar vivos. Sin daño._ Tomó aire, mirando a la computadora tratar de hallar algo que le diera la pista sobre aquel dibujo hecho burdamente sobre un papel sucio por un general de los infiernos que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo trabajaban los demonios. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí, mirando la pantalla con todos los signos paganos pasando velozmente frente a sus ojos. Al final se levantó, prefiriendo dejar eso para ir a descansar. Tendría mayores fuerzas para la mañana siguiente.

Las pesadillas estuvieron en desacuerdo.

Bruce despertó con un sobresalto, sudando frío y mirando las sombras en su recámara como esperando que de pronto volvieran a aparecer sus padres con un disparo humeante, o que apareciera Preste Juan con sus ojos rojizos moviéndose de forma extraña, riéndose cual chillido que le paralizaba. Sus ojos volvieron a la ventana, en una desesperada esperanza de ver una sombra flotando que se proyectara sobre la alfombra y le hiciera sentir que todo estaba bien. _Bruce, yo lo siento…_ Bajó su mirada a sus manos tensas que prensaron las sábanas. _No ha pasado nada, Kent. Olvídalo._ Jaló aire, saliendo de la cama para ir al baño con la intención de refrescarse el rostro con agua fría. Tenía ojeras y estaba ligeramente pálido. El vendaje de su costado comenzaba a tener una tímida mancha carmesí, por lo que sacó su botiquín para atenderse, distrayéndose lo suficiente antes de volver a la cama.

—Debería considerar el tomarse el día libre, Amo Bruce.

—Estoy bien, Alfred.

—¿Quién es el invitado sorpresa que ha visto el Señorito Richard?

—… un soplón.

—Para ser un medio de información secreta, al señorito le pareció demasiado… llamativo.

—Creo que seguiré tu consejo, Alfred. Avisaré que no iré hoy a la oficina.

—Sin embargo, me alegra que ese visitante cause tal efecto en usted que prefiera elegir el no ir a trabajar a tener que hablar sobre él.

Para su sorpresa, volvió a quedarse dormido en cuanto volvió a la cama. Cuando Bruce abrió de nuevo sus ojos, era pasado de mediodía. El vendaje de nuevo sangraba, esta vez fue Alfred quien le atendió con una mirada que pedí fuese al hospital porque no era normal aquello. El millonario prefirió bajar a la baticueva a ver lo que la computadora había encontrado, que fue realmente muy poco. Y no esperanzador. Solo había encontrado tres de los quince signos que conformaban el sello de Preste Juan. Uno hablaba de la oscuridad, otro de la sangre y el tercero de la muerte. De diferentes mundos, aquel de la muerte era nada menos que del mundo kriptoniano. Podría hacerle unas preguntas al periodista…

—No —gruñó para sí mismo.

La noche llegó, Batman salió a patrullar la ciudad hasta que fue la hora de su encuentro con Spawn, quien ya estaba esperándole encaramado sobre la gárgola, canturreando una canción que seguramente era de su vida humana. Le dejó terminar, detrás de él con el paisaje nocturno y de cielo nublado frente a ellos, junto con un ligero viento frío, quizá más de lo normal.

—Tienes la puntualidad inglesa, me sorprendes.

—Podemos irnos.

—No he podido detectarlo. Eso solo significa dos cosas: o está bien escondido lamiendo sus heridas o tiene su fuente de alimento seguro que no necesita cazar.

—¿Cómo sería esa segunda opción?

—Pues ni idea —Simmons se irguió, girándose para verle— Lo que sé es que debe tener como una especie de nido donde está acumulando todo ese alimento. No sé cómo está escondiéndolo, es decir, aquí hay cada fenómeno raro y eso es decir mucho viniendo de mí, debe estar bien camuflado o ya lo hubiera encontrado.

—Brillante, Watson.

—Uy, el súper detective haciendo bromas. Alguien ha estado descansando.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—¿Ser genial? Eso ya viene…

—Vivir sabiendo que ella ya te olvidó.

Simmons le miró en blanco por unos segundos, luego riendo bajito para sí, regresando a la gárgola donde se recargó.

—Primero quise agotar mi energía para ser alimento del infierno. Luego, cuando me enteré que eso destruiría a la Tierra, donde ella vivía… cambié. A veces la visito, ¿sabes? De lejos. La observo mientras mece a su pequeña entre sus brazos para llevarla a su cuna, cuando canta en pantuflas mientras cocina la cena para su esposo o esa forma de sentarse cuando ve su serie favorita… Quisiera entrar corriendo y besarla, decirle que estoy vivo. Pero luego me doy cuenta que así es como siempre quise verla, y el precio ha sido yo convertido en esto. Spawn. Entonces ahí estoy, rompiéndome el hocico para proteger este mundo que la tiene a ella.

Batman tomó aire, mirando a un costado, las luces de los departamentos apagándose, quedándose solo las calles cada vez más solas.

—No tiene que ser así para ti —murmuró Al con suavidad.

—Tenemos que irnos.

—¿A dónde?

—Tengo una idea de en dónde puede estar su nido.

Comenzaron a moverse hacia Arkham. Una alarma en su cinturón le hizo detenerse en un techo. Era la que le había dado a Martha Crowley.

—¿Bruce?

—Ya te he dado la dirección igual que la información, te alcanzaré. Tengo un asunto pendiente que atender.

—Pero…

—No tardaré.

—¡BATMAN, CON UN CARAJO!

La herida le punzó al moverse tan rápido hacia la zona marginada que pareció más triste con esos escombros del bar que nadie había removido porque a nadie le interesaba esa gente viviendo en la extrema pobreza. Bajó hasta el piso de la pequeña, prestando atención a todos los sonidos. El padre de la niña ya había muerto, así que otra amenaza era la que la había hecho llamarlo. Cuando llegó a la puerta, la encontró abierta. Batman se preparó para la pelea, empujando suavemente la puerta que rechinó. Dentro, solo había oscuridad, con un fuerte aroma a podrido. No había señales de violencia, pero detectó cierto olor a sangre. La señal del comunicador se hizo más fuerte.

—¿Martha? —le llamó.

Encontró el conejito detrás de un sillón, manchado de sangre que aún estaba fresca, con una pisada de una bota que había disparado la alarma.

—¡MARTHA!

Se giró alrededor, buscando un cuerpo, con el conejito entre sus manos. Un temblor empezó a ganar fuerza en el murciélago a medida que recorrió el pobre departamento, notando los rastros de sangre. Manos manchadas que se habían aferrado a muebles, paredes. Pero ningún cuerpo. _Se los tragó_. Pensó de inmediato en el demonio, solamente eso lo había visto con Preste Juan. Batman bajó su mirada al conejito maltrecho que acarició, notando como un par de gotas caían sobre su sucia tela. Sus lágrimas. Le había fallado a la pequeña como le había fallado a Dick, a Jason, a Tim. Como había lastimado a Clark para que su felicidad con Diana no se entorpeciera. Cayó de rodillas, abrazando el conejito como lo hiciera la niña mientras sollozaba con el nombre de Martha en sus labios como un llamado desesperado.

La punzada en su costado fue insoportable, soltando el juguete al caer de costado, quejándose por el dolor agudo que le hizo hacerse ovillo. Cuando pasó, Batman estaba jadeando, sudando frío y temblando por una baja súbita de temperatura. Sus ojos fueron al conejito, quedándose de una sola pieza. Ese lindo muñeco estaba putrefacto, como si ya hubieran pasado años en lugar de minutos desde su último uso. Igual que el suelo, las paredes, los techos. Con un creciente temor, el murciélago observó que había hilos cual redes toscas y gruesas alrededor en un color carmesí oscuro. Igual que el nido de una araña, solo que la araña debía medir varios pisos de altura. Una de los hilos brotaba de su costado que estaba sangrando.

**_Bruce, oh, Bruce…_ **

Este levantó su mirada al escuchar la voz de la pequeña Martha no lejos de él, proveniente de la cocina. Ahí estaba la pequeña con su vestido sencillo, sus zapatos sucios y sus dos coletas rubias. Sus ojos rojos que tenían un movimiento sobrenatural, brillando y una sonrisa maníaca de un hocico que se extendía de pómulo a pómulo con colmillos filosos. La niña comenzó a caminar hacia él, transformando ese cuerpo en uno ya conocido, una espalda llena de púas que se clavaron en las redes sangrientas. Bruce dejó escapar un grito de dolor al sentir una fuerte succión en su costado. No solo era su sangre, era su energía.

**_Así, el sufrimiento es más delicioso cuando está envuelto en miedo…_ **

Clark reía junto a Diana, en la Atalaya, mientras le contaba al resto de la Liga como había sido ese sexo con él y sus pretextos de que nada había pasado cuando todo terminó. Todos se carcajearon al tiempo que Diana tomaba el rostro de Clark para besarlo. Bruce gritó, sus manos queriendo romper ese hilo en su costado que lo ataba al resto. Alfred estaba en la cocina, hablando con Dick, Jason y Tim sobre él. Estaban cansados, todos querían irse a un nuevo lugar, como Metrópolis. Al diablo Batman con sus misiones suicidas donde solamente ellos terminaban heridos, Jason muerto. Otro gritó más se escuchó, esa red carmesí se había multiplicado, hecho más fuerte y dura que parecían estacas vivas adheridas a su cuerpo que se retorció en agonía. El hocico gigante de Preste Juan sopló contra su rostro.

**_Llora para mí._ **

Sus padres corrían despavoridos de él, huían de sus manos que cargaban una pistola que les apuntaba pese a que él los llamaba desesperado, que no le abandonaran. El niño Bruce disparó, haciendo que cayeran contra la sucia acera con la expresión de terror en sus rostros. Todos estaban alrededor murmurando. Preste Juan comenzó a reírse con fuerza, levantando el cuerpo del murciélago entre sus garras para dejarlo en un capullo hecho con esas redes de sangre y baba donde siguió absorbiendo todo ese dolor acumulado. Las pesadillas, los miedos. Las frustraciones. Esos secretos. Dos de sus garras quitaron la máscara, abriendo levemente la piel por la que pasaron y cuya sangre su lengua bífida lamió con gusto, ronroneando al sabor de su víctima.

**_Ahora, crea el terror. Sé el terror._ **

Una columna negra brotó de aquellas ruinas donde se habían escondido vagabundos pero que habían terminado devorados por Preste Juan, levantando un espejismo que se rompió en esos instantes cuando la columna tocó el cielo y de ahí fueron cayendo murciélagos deformes y gigantes que comenzaron a atacar a todos por igual, sus ojos rojos que lloraban lágrimas de sangre. La bandada pronto abarcó toda la ciudad, tocando incluso los muelles. El cuerpo de Preste Juan se volvió más fuerte, creciendo un poco más igual que sus púas y garras. De pronto, hubo una pausa cuando unas largas cadenas tiraron de aquellas ruinas, abriendo un boquete y una capa roja trató de robarse el capullo.

—¡NO EN MI GUARDIA, CABRÓN!

**_El general_**.

—¡Chúpame esta!

Spawn lanzó un doble ataque con su energía, eso iba a quitarle tiempo en la Tierra, pero logró desprender el capullo de los hilos de sangre, perforando el vientre de Preste Juan de paso. Apenas si alcanzó a tiempo a Bruce antes de que tocara el húmedo suelo de un hoyo de varios metros de profundo dentro de aquellas ruinas a donde fueron a parar.

—¡BRUCE! ¡BRUCE!

—No…

—Estás bien, estás bien… bueno no tan bien, pero estás bien.

—Cállate… —el vigilante abrió sus ojos, rojizos por la presión causada— Debes…

—Haz me un favor, tesoro y cierra la boca.

—El demonio…

—Si ya sé que debemos salir de aquí o nos tragará a los dos. ¿Por qué tenías que ser la persona más deprimida de Ciudad Gótica? ¿Ves lo que te dije de hablar para pedir ayuda?

—S-Simmons…

—¡JODER!

La cola de Preste Juan fue por ellos. Spawn salió volando con Bruce entre los brazos, sus cadenas alcanzaron una columna para balancearse antes de que una garra del enorme demonio los cortara como filetes. Simmons dejó sobre un techo caído a Bruce, llamando la atención del monstruo hacia otro punto. El vigilante miró alrededor, cansado, mareado y aun sin poder distinguir por completo las ilusiones de la realidad. Jadeó un poco, la sangre de su cuerpo que manchó el techo pareció buscar volver a unirse con los hilos carmesí no muy lejos. Spawn cayó con un horrible golpe que dejó escuchar un cuerpo estrujarse bajo el peso de una pata de varios metros. Bruce trató de sacar un arma de su cinturón, pero sus músculos no cooperaron en nada, cayendo de costado mirando el cielo nocturno. Había sido en una de sus guardias nocturnas cuando Superman llegó a salvarle, ambos quedando suspendidos en el aire, no recordaba bien la razón. El brazo de Clark le sujetaba con fuerza, esa mano abarcando bien su costado en la cintura.

Un simple gesto que le había hecho quedarse en silencio, observando al krytoniano con su ceño fruncido buscando con su mirada rastros de esos robots malvados. El rostro de Clark estaba tan cerca, con la luz de la luna iluminando esas perfectas facciones. Bruce sintió enormes ganas de besarlo y ahí se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de él. Un estremecimiento de su cuerpo hizo al murciélago volver en sí, notando su rostro húmedo entre sangre y lágrimas. Tenía mucho frío como ganas de dormir. Los ojos de Preste Juan aparecieron por encima suyo, esas múltiples pupilas cerrándose y abriéndose mientras le examinaban.

**_Eso es, sí. Ahora dame ese dolor…_ **

—¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Bruce contuvo su aliento, abriendo sus ojos al escuchar la voz de Tim Drake. Red Robin. Estaba ahí junto con el resto de los Titanes. No, debía ser una alucinación. Se llevó un par de manos a su cabeza, queriendo sacar ese terror que estaba ganando terreno en su mente. Preste Juan rugió y supo que no era una alucinación, ellos en verdad estaban ahí. Igual que Nightwing. Y Red Hood. _No, ellos no harían eso. Es una tontería._ Trató de levantarse sin conseguirlo. La cola de Preste Juan quiso enredarse en él para llevárselo, pero una espada brillante lo cortó. Wonder Woman estaba ahí. La Liga de la Justicia estaba ahí. Bruce negó apenas antes de que una ráfaga pasara junto a sus ojos o fue el escenario cambiando bruscamente antes de terminar en los brazos del Marciano.

—No estás alucinando —J’onn respondió, leyendo su pregunta interna.

—¿Cómo rayos vamos a vencer eso? —alguien gritó a lo lejos.

—Igual que como Trigon —fue la respuesta de Raven.

Superman entró en un duelo contra Preste Juan, ayudado por Spawn quien se regeneró a tiempo para darles un poco más de ventaja, sujetando con sus cadenas al demonio igual que lo hizo Wonder Woman con su lazo mágico, permitiendo que Raven usara un portal a una prisión dimensional donde encarcelarlo. El sello de Preste Juan fue formado entre los Titanes y la Liga de la Justicia. Bruce apenas su juntó sus cejas, todo comenzó a volverse pálido cuando Preste Juan aulló al ser tragado por el portal, lanzando sus púas. J’onn impidió que una les tocara usando su capa. Luego vino el silencio, largo silencio. Y luego la voz desesperada de Clark Kent con su mano cálida tocando su frente afiebrada.

Para cuando la razón y las fuerzas de Bruce estaban de vuelta, se encontró descansando en una cama redonda y amplia que parecía salir de un costado de un enorme árbol cuya sombra le refrescaba. Tenía una muy cómoda pijama de algodón blanco con cobijas suaves y gruesas bordadas con hilos de oro y plata. Rosas y otras flores le rodeaban enredándose alrededor. Con un sol imposible de localizar en alguna parte de ese perfecto cielo azul sin nubes. Simmons estaba sentado sobre un tronco, mirando una mariposa que aleteaba sus alas amarillas sobre uno de sus dedos. Bruce se sentó, jadeando ligeramente mareado. El sonido llamó la atención del general quien dejó ir a la mariposa para caminar a su lado, sentándose a la orilla de la cama cruzando sus brazos.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—De nada, Bruce —este le miró con ojos entrecerrados— Okay, esto es como un departamento dimensional. Un rinconcito del universo neutral que una amiga mía tiene. Le pedí que me ayudara con tus heridas. ¡CON UN CARAJO, PRESTE JUAN TE HABÍA MORDIDO!

—No grites.

—Hago lo que se me da la gana porque me lo merezco. Tú, niño mal portado, no debes ocultar heridas así porque son fatales. Estuvimos así de que murieras —reclamó Simmons juntando sus dedos índice y pulgar.

—¿Quién es tu amiga?

—Pues… básicamente es un ángel. Los ángeles pueden curar si sabes a quién dirigirte. La mayoría son cazadoras.

—¿Tienes una amiga ángel?

—Mmmmmmmmm… es complicado de explicar. Creo que te has confundido con algo, Bruce, querido.

—¿Con qué?

—Es que… bueno, te desmayaste y ALGUIEN se puso tan histérico que daban ganas de noquearlo. No creo que… a ver, no, así no va.

—No entiendo que tratas de decirme.

—Clark Kent está enamorado de ti.

Bruce frunció su ceño, desviando su mirada. —Deja de jugar. ¿Dónde están mis ropas?

—No estoy jugando, ósea, se desvive por ti. Cuando le dije…

—¡¿Qué demonios le dijiste?!

—Hey, shu, shu. Cálmate, ¿quieres? Cuando tú saliste corriendo al bendito nido de Preste Juan, yo no me fui a donde los locos peligrosos. Fui a buscar a tu gente.

—¿Tú los convocaste?

—Me apedrearon, me golpearon, casi me matan, pero al final me escucharon. Dick me ayudó porque ya me conocía. Más o menos. Hey, no hagas esa cara de asombro, es en serio. Tengo mi carisma, ¿sabes?

—¿Tú…?

—Debes hablar con ellos, tus niños adoptados y tu krytoniano. No va a pasar nada malo. En cambio, no hacerlo como que te trajo aquí, para que un ángel te salvara tu orgulloso trasero porque tus heridas eran tan graves que no había nadie más capaz de hacerlo, idiota. De nada, me debes como muchos millones de dólares.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Simmons se encogió de hombros. —Yo sé lo que es perderlo todo, Bruce. Y créeme, es un infierno que no quieres vivir.

—¿En verdad los convenciste a todos ellos?

—Carambas, sí que sacas de quicio. Okay, no, solo… am, ¿los ataqué e hice que me persiguieran?

—Tiene más sentido y es algo que un vago ebrio como tú haría.

—Creo que le diré a mi amiga que te deje aquí por toda la eternidad.

Bruce se quedó unos momentos en silencio, recapitulando todo lo sucedido. Sus pensamientos se habían hecho más dolorosos desde que había encontrado a la niña… o, mejor dicho, ella lo había encontrado. Todo ese tiempo había sido la fuente de alimento de Preste Juan.

—Gracias.

—¿Eh? ¿Escuché bien?

—Sí.

—Aw, ¡Bruce dijo gracias! ¡Otra vez!

—Quiero volver a casa.

—Solo y solo si me prometes que hablarás con ellos. Porque será una promesa que entregues a un ángel y no se puede romper o te van a enviar directo al infierno.

—… lo haré.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos azabache que terminaba en rizos apareció por detrás del árbol cargando una muda de ropa muy del gusto del millonario. Vestía unas ropas violetas cual mantos, pero sus ojos eran completamente blancos, sonriendo con amabilidad. Tanto ella como Simmons le dejaron solo para que se vistiera, saliendo de esa pequeña y extraña habitación hacia un costado donde había un puente que flotaba en la nada. Al Simmons se despidió del ángel, quien le sonrió a Bruce, asintiendo y luego ambos cruzaron el puente que los llevó de vuelta a la baticueva. Eso hizo gruñir a Wayne, parecía como si todos supieran la localización de aquel lugar que era en teoría, secreto. Simmons alzó sus manos al aire, al notar esos gestos suyos.

—No gruñas, el puente lee tus pensamientos, nadie está revelando nada. Que paranoico. Recuerda tu promesa, Bruce.

—¿Volverás a Nueva York?

—Ya acabé aquí, pero siempre eres bienvenido a mi oficina. Salvo los sábados, tengo partida de póker.

—Simmons… —Bruce le detuvo cuando estaba por desaparecer— Tal vez ella, de alguna manera sabe, que estás cuidándola.

Al sonrió, palmeando un hombro del millonario. —Ellos también saben que los proteges, Bruce.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Alfred quien estaba muy preocupado por él desde que terminara aquella pelea y aparecieran esos murciélagos llorones aterrando Ciudad Gótica. En cuando el mayordomo estuvo frente a él le dio un fuerte abrazo que Pennyworth entendió en silencio, sonriendo ligeramente mientras sus manos hicieron círculos en la espalda de Bruce, como arrullándole.

—Lo sé, Amo. Lo sé.

Para sorpresa de Wayne, ahí estaban Dick, Jason y Tim, esperando por su regreso. Estaban en el comedor haciendo un desastre con el almuerzo, Bruce les sonrió al verlos juntos por ese breve instante. Dick, siempre más intuitivo, fue quien se puso de pie para darle un abrazo que esta vez no rechazó. Tim hizo lo mismo y Jason solo le miró de brazos cruzados. Fue Bruce quien dio el paso, caminando a él para darle un corto abrazo por su espalda al estar sentado, asombrando a los otros dos chicos. Alfred sonrió muy orgulloso, preparando para la ocasión un postre que trajo charlas más amenas y alargó ese momento antes de que ellos se marcharan con la promesa de verse de nuevo.

—¿Qué fue del Señor Simmons? —preguntó Tim.

—En su madriguera.

—Es… peculiar —comentó Dick, mirando a Bruce— Me sorprende que lo hayas aguantado tanto, sin ánimo de ofender.

Fue algo que Bruce también ya había meditado, el porqué Al Simmons alias Spawn había estado tan cercano a él. La respuesta era sencilla como obvia: estaba desesperado por tener alguien en quien apoyarse y curiosamente, eso había sido su salvación.

—No se junten con él, es mala influencia.

Su siguiente reunión fue con la Liga de la Justicia, el tema de Preste Juan debía zanjarse. Estarían al pendiente del sello que guardaba al monstruo, cuyo verdadero nombre quedaría sin saberse. Nadie tenía idea de semejante entidad tan antigua como malvada. Los que más habían investigado eran los krytonianos como le dijo Superman con una mirada más alegre y aliviada al verlo de vuelta.

—Lo llamaron El Errante, pero no tenían idea de su nombre original. Decían que era algo que iba matando lentamente, desde un alma hasta universos enteros. Solamente la luz podía hacerlo retroceder.

—¿La luz? —preguntó Linterna Verde.

—Todo lo opuesto a la tristeza, la soledad o el dolor —intervino el Marciano— No se trata de un optimismo ciego sino de un estado positivo en medio de la oscuridad, cuando sabes que todo está mal, pero luchas por salir adelante a pesar de todo.

—Wow, eso es algo… difícil ¿no? —Flash se rascó la nuca— Digo, la gran mayoría de nosotros no tiene como esa clase de fortaleza cuando te quiebran. Yo me hubiera muerto de miedo con esa cosa, de por sí cuando lo vimos…

—Nos alegra que un general del infierno esté de nuestro lado —Wonder Woman interrumpió al velocista, mirando a Batman.

—Pero no se confíen mucho, es volátil.

—Hablamos del Spawn, ¿verdad? —bromeó Flash.

Todos rieron, mirando a Bruce quien miró a Barry de reojo. Diana hizo un gesto discreto, levantándose al igual que el resto, salvo Clark.

—Hay otro asunto que ver. Ustedes dos deben quedarse en la Atalaya, los demás iremos a resolver la llamada. Todavía necesitas descansar, B.

Era más que obvio que aquello fue preparado y Bruce no entendió de buenas a primeras por qué la amazona había hecho eso. Cuando se quedó a solas con Clark, simplemente dejó escapar las palabras que había tenido guardadas por largo tiempo, mirando la mesa al hacerlo.

—Hay algo que debo decirte. No me interrumpas.

—Am, adelante.

—Creo que… he desarrollado un sentimiento por ti que no es amistad ni compañerismo. Me gustas, te tengo… cariño. Pero estoy consciente de que tú no…

—Bruce, no.

—Te dije que no me interrumpieras.

—Es que estás equivocado —Clark alcanzó su mano que apretó, haciendo que le mirara— Has estado confundiendo las cosas. También me gustas, que va, estoy enamorado como un idiota de ti. Y me dabas miedo, no porque seas el Caballero de la Noche. Porque eres Bruce Wayne. ¿Qué podía hacer Clark Kent de Kansas frente al hombre que lo tiene todo? Le pedí ayuda a Diana, ella ha estado contigo en las últimas misiones y me pareció que tenía una idea de cómo… um, conquistarte.

Bruce juntó sus cejas, apenas si respirando. —¿Por eso estabas siempre con ella?

—Sí, bueno, es que… Oh, Bruce, ¿creíste que ella y yo…?

—Lo de África…

—Estaba triste, porque te tenía, pero al mismo tiempo no. Quiero que seas mío, pero voluntariamente, no por un hechizo o una droga de otro mundo.

—Palabras muy fuertes viniendo de un provinciano.

—También soy extraterrestre —Clark ladeó su rostro, sonriéndole al verlo aliviado— Cielos, lamento que tú hayas pensado otra cosa. ¡Eres el mejor detective! Supuse que tenías una idea… no debí…

—Está bien —Bruce negó, posando su mano libre sobre la de Kent— Está bien.

—Hubiera bajado al infierno si ese monstruo te hubiera llevado con él.

—Solo necesito que estés a mi lado.

El millonario apenas pudo terminar la frase antes de que unos labios se estamparan contra los suyos, de alguna manera ambos terminaron sobre la mesa con las manos del kryptoniano tirando de su traje. Bruce apenas consiguió aire para decirle que estaban en la sala de juntas, un lugar no precisamente cómodo para los deseos del hijo de Metrópolis. Le maldijo por usar esa súper velocidad que casi le mareó, llevándole entre sus brazos hacia su recámara donde su traje que al fin pereció con esas manos desesperadas igual que la boca de Kent. Bruce lo distinguió a la perfección, ahora que estaba limpio de cualquier influencia de Preste Juan, podía notar la fuerza de aquel sentimiento. Lo feliz que lo hacía escuchar los murmullos tontos de Clark en su oído o ese cuerpo tan cálido envolverle, enredar sus piernas alrededor de sus fuertes caderas cuando le embistió posesivo.

—Clark…

—Aquí estoy, Bruce, no me iré a ningún lado.

Le tomaría un día poder deshacerse del periodista y esa libido krytoniana, volviendo a su Ciudad Gótica que pareció recobrar ese aire melancólico y de peligro al mismo tiempo. Aun adolorido por sus recientes actividades con Clark, Bruce se tomó un tiempo en su guardia para ir a Nueva York y visitar en ese callejón pestilente al vago de Al Simmons que estaba dándole de comer a un gatito callejero.

—Hey, mira quien vino. El señor murciélago. Te noto diferente… ¡ohhhh!

—He hablado con un conocido que sabe de estos asuntos del infierno. Podremos devolverte el poder que has perdido para que no debas regresar al infierno.

Simmons se irguió, observándole con la mandíbula caída. —Me jodes.

—Dijiste que eras hetero.

—¡Haces más chistes! No, espera, ¿hablas en serio con eso de…?

—Lo hiciste por salvarme, ahora me toca ayudarte.

—Vaya, Brucie… me harás llorar.

—No te queda nada de dignidad, adelante.

—Naaah, pero me hace muy feliz escuchar eso. Como verte mejor. Un ángel te curó las heridas, pero nadie puede sanar las que llevas dentro más que tú mismo.

—¿También eres consejero?

—Quisiera darte un abrazo muy apretado en agradecimiento, pero alguien nos observa y aprecio mi rostizado trasero deforme.

Bruce frunció su ceño, mirando alrededor y al cielo.

—No, cariño, está más lejos que no es idiota. Pero mis cadenas me lo dicen, tiene sus ojos rojos bien apuntados a mí si me acerco más a ti.

—Clark…

—Preste Juan era un monstruo, real y espantoso. Tú no lo eres. Eres un poco imbécil, demasiado orgulloso, con problemas de empatía y necesitado de un psiquiatra, más lindo por dentro.

—Quizá fuiste un mercenario, más eres un hombre de buen corazón. Perdiste todo y no por ello quieres arrebatar, se llama honor.

—Uf, mis lagrimitas infernales. Gracias por venir, Bruce. Y por ayudarme.

—Sigues necesitando no beber y ser más disciplinado.

—Tendrás que venir más seguido para convencerme…. Espera no, no, no, no… ¡Adiós!

Spawn desapareció, dejando a Bruce confundido antes de escuchar un silbido en el aire y ver a Superman aterrizar junto a él.

—No puedes estar celoso de alguien como Simmons.

—No me gusta cómo te habla.

—Llévame de vuelta a casa.

—¿No harás guardia?

—Ciudad Gótica tiene buenos guardianes por esta noche.

Diana le daría un sermón por haber confundido las cosas con ella, que tomó de buen grado como el fuerte abrazo que la princesa le dio antes de hacerle prometer que si volvía a tener pensamientos oscuros se los diría de inmediato o iba a patearle su trasero hasta alcanzar el Olimpo. Sus hijos le visitaron, la relación con Clark fue avanzando y Al Simmons al fin pudo conseguir su forma real cuando sus poderes fueron reestablecidos, para rabia del rey del infierno. Un paquete de buenas cosas que Bruce jamás imaginaría pudieran suceder en secuencia, pero que agradeció.

Alfred comentaría en las reuniones familiares que Preste Juan había sido lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a Bruce Wayne y Batman.

No le contradijo.

**F I N**


End file.
